


The Sun Will Come Out... Eventually

by Tasnayfoxgirl25



Series: Undergloom AU [1]
Category: AU undergloom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasnayfoxgirl25/pseuds/Tasnayfoxgirl25
Summary: A UnderGloom fanfic a /reader fic so if you don't like those please don't read this and if you don't like UnderTale definitely don't read
Relationships: And give kudos if you want to see more!, And he swears alot as well, And laze about and eat chisps and watch netflix, And sometimes a bromance with sans, Cause heis very very bored underground all alone, Eventually papyrus/reader, Flowey pops up to mess with the reader, Hope you guys like it! Please give me feedback from the comments, Papyrus loves to make puns, So meesing with you and papyrus is very fun for him, The reader is based off myself and my interest's like art and movies and musicals and play's, This is my first fic ever so please no hate in the comments >:(, You and have depression days together
Series: Undergloom AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Sun Will Come Out... Eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).



You were working your job at the university and when you were late for a class you ran straight into someone else!

"oh my god I'm so so sorry!" You tell the person as you were picking up your classroom assignments "here let me help you up..." then you notice it wasn't just anyone it was professor papyrus!

"IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT! I'LL BE FINE, BUT ARE YOU OK MISS?..."

You then say your name and he helps you pick up your supplies.

"um...sorry papyrus sir I'll just be on my way now..."

"WAIT!" and you stop in your tracks and turn around.

"I WANT YOU TO JUST CAlL ME PAPYRUS PLEASE! IT IS MY NAME AFTER ALL!"

"oh..ok papyrus see you later." "WAIT!" "I'm going to be late if i don't get going soon..."

"LET ME WALK YOU TO YOUR CLASS! SO YOU DON'T RUN INTO ANYONE AGAIN...NYEH HEH HEH." he tells you as he laughed nervously.

"heh yeah my classroom is all the way on the other side of the campus so it'll take awhile... And you probably have classes to teach too..." "WELL I ACTUALLY DON'T HAVE A CLASS AT THIS HOUR SO I CAN WALK WITH YOU!"

"alright then lets get going then" and you think that this run in might happen in the future but papyrus is asking you,

"SO WHAT DO YOU TEACH?"

"I teach art and Cinematography class's, the drama class, theater class and most art and film class's."

"WOWIE! THAT'S A LOT ON YOUR SCHEDULE! AREN'T YOU TIRED FROM All THOSE CLASSES?" he tells you while you notice his baggy eye's (wait how does that even work? Skelton eye lids? What...)

"what about you though cause don't think i didn't notice your baggy eyes!"

"AGHH! YOU GOT ME I'M WORKING MYSELF TO DEATH!" he tells you and did he just make a pun? Yeah he did.

"hehehehehehahahahaHAHAHA*SNORT*HAHAHA"  
You start laughing and snorting at his pun and his face lights up with little stars in his eyes and a light gray blush on his cheeks.

"wowie i never got someone to laugh that hard at my jokes...usually no one notices it's a pun...but you get it finally someone who doesn't let it fly over there head!" And at that moment a plane fly's overhead then both of you start laughing your heads off! Another pun! Wow!

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH *ѕиσят* HEH HEH..."

He laughs and his snort is the cutest thing you ever heard then you start blushing as well in pink while you both calm down and head too your art/drama class.

"heh heh heh heh papyrus heh... Were almost to the classroom do you want to stay while i teach for awhile?"

And papyrus immediately says "YES!."

And that's how you Became friends with papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp first chap. Done thanks for reafing had fun writing my first fanfic! Hope you liked it! Plesse give me feedback and kudos and thanks to @popatochisp or poppy for the AU undergloom!


End file.
